


Fall Into You

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Description: Roman feels he will never meet his soulmate. Logan is tired of his moping and takes Roman out, but will that change anything.





	Fall Into You

Roman was tired of waiting. He is 21, after all. Most people had found their soulmates by 18 and if not by then , by 20. Roman had turned 21 six months ago and there was still no sign of his soulmate. Logan, his best friend, kept reminding him that he has the phrase, "I'm not a damsel in distress", on his arm which meant he had a soulmate. Roman at this point had already started to give up hope.

Roman let his life fall into an uneventful routine. He got up every morning at promptly 7am, went for a run, ate breakfast, and went to work. Then, he would get done with work, come home, eat, and then binge a few episodes of his favorite shows till he went to bed. The time he went to bed hardly varied it was 9pm every night he had work the next day and 11 on the other days. Logan had eventually gotten tired of Roman's antics and decided to stop his routine even if it was only for one day.

Roman got him and he found an unusual sight, Logan unlike normal was sitting at the table staring at the front door where Roman entered, as if he was waiting for Roman to walk in.

"Hello, Roman." Logan stated.

"Hello, to you too."

"I was invited to hang out with some friends."  Logan states, hoping Roman would get what he was saying.

"Have fun. You didn't have to tell me."

"I was inviting you to come along." Logan replied, with a sigh. Roman was as dense as a brick wall sometimes.

Roman looked at him in shock.

"You need to get out more. " Logan stated. "Being a hermit is not good for you."

"I am not a hermit, I get out."

"Roman, I am your roommate I see when you leave the house. Please just come out for one night of fun." Logan pleaded.

"Just one night?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll do it. When is it?"

"Tonight." Logan replied.

Roman sighed, "Why did you ask me today?"

"We both know you would have backed out otherwise."

Roman huffed, went to his room and changed out of his polo from work." When  Roman came back into the dinning room Logan was holding his keys in his hand.

"Are you ready to go?" Logan asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The two left the apartment, got into Logan's car, and drove off.  Logan drove the duo into the city and into a busy strip mall off the main street of the city. 

"What are we doing here? " Roman inquired.

" Going to a coffee shop." Logan replied parking the car. The two got out of the car and walked into the coffeeshop where Logan started to scan the crowd. Eventually, Logan found who he was looking for and turned back to Roman.

"Follow me." Logan instructed. 

Roman followed behind Logan by a short distance. A man fell right in front of Roman but luckily Roman caught him. 

"I'm not a damsel in distress. Please let me go." The man stated.

"You look like one to me." Roman replied, letting go of the man. As Roman finished his sentence he felt a tingle on his wrist, " it's you."

"Oh god." The man replied with a sigh.

"I am Roman, your humble knight."

"Virgil and I got a feeling you aren't that humble.

At this point Logan had been made aware that Roman had gotten lost along the way and retraced his steps to find Roman with a bright red Virgil. 

"Hey Virgil I'm glad you could make it and I see you found Roman, I'm sorry if he offended you in anyway, he does that. " Logan stated.

Virgil laughed at Logan's apology for Roman as the trio walked over to join the last member of the group that was suposed to meet up.

\---

A year later Roman and Virgil were back in the coffee shop where they first met. Roman had been planing this day for the last month. As the two walked into the coffee shop, Roman's nerves were starting to get to him and he was starting to worry about messing the whole thing up. Roman led the two to a table in the back of the shop. While the two were making their way back Roman kicked Virgil, causing a very unamused Virgil to fall into his arms.

"I know I don't need to make you fall for me again. But, I need to prove that when you fall I'll be here to catch you." Roman stated, bringing Virgil back up to a standing position.

"You knocked me down." Virgil stated, still unamused.

"I knocked you down for more than just a cheesy line." Roman reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. " Will you spend the rest of your days with me?"

Virgil smiled at how cheesy Roman was being. "Of Course I will."


End file.
